


Люди, монстры и мы

by volhinskamorda



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volhinskamorda/pseuds/volhinskamorda
Summary: Они делают одно и то же дело. Что произойдет, если они встретятся, и кто кого спасет?
Kudos: 4





	Люди, монстры и мы

Кроули, Луизиана

— Послушайте, мистер Винчестер, мы делаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы найти ваших сыновей, — Скалли изо всех сил старалась не отводить взгляда от лица этого мужчины, по самые глаза заросшего бородой. Выходило плохо. Дрянновастенько, если честно, выходило. Ох и взгляд был у Джона Винчестера, ох и взгляд... Оленей на охоте таким убивать вместо дробовика.

— Мистер Винчестер, мы понимаем ваше горе, — пришел ей на выручку Малдер, — но в данных обстоятельствах вы являетесь первым подозреваемым. Ваша семья на плохом счету у социальных служб, вы переезжаете чаще трех раз в год и совершенно не желаете нам помогать. К тому же у вас в бардачке найдены фальшивые удостоверения работников федеральных служб. Мы вынуждены вас арестовать. Вы имеете право хранить молчание...

— Я знаю, на что имею право, — хрипло и невежливо перебил его Джон Винчестер, бывший морпех и нынешний отец-одиночка без определенного рода занятий. — Я имею право на один телефонный звонок и желаю немедленно его реализовать.

Он дождался, пока ему принесут телефон, набрал номер и коротко сказал в трубку: «Бобби, я у ФБР. Мальчики пропали. Видимо, ведьма. Помоги». После этого изо всех сил запустил телефоном в ближайший столб, и на его руках защелкнулись наручники.

Бобби Сингер на другом конце страны простонал что-то нечленораздельно-матерное, вцепился в шевелюру и с трудом подавил желание побиться головой о столешницу.

***

ФБР, Лафайетт, Луизиана

— Послушай, Скалли, — заявил Малдер, закидывая ноги на стол. — Тебе не кажется, что в этом деле что-то неправильно?

Скалли скептически изогнула бровь.

— Что же, например? То, что дети пропали из запертого номера в мотеле? Или что их отец вовсе не должен был оставлять их там одних? Последнее — дело социальных служб, Малдер.

— Нет. Меня мучит смутное ощущение, что я пропустил что-то очевидное, понимаешь? Что-то, что лежит на самом виду, но при этом я не могу его увидеть.

— Думаешь, стоит еще раз осмотреть номер? Опросить свидетелей?

— Не уверен, что это поможет, но давай попробуем. Не мог же, в самом деле, Джон Винчестер, находясь за сотню миль, убить своих детей.

— Он не мог, — заметила Скалли. — А вот его сообщники или враги — вполне.

— Так враги или сообщники? — вроде бы добродушно спросил Малдер.

Скалли промолчала. Ей и самой не верилось, что среди бела дня из переполненного мотеля могут пропасть двое мальчишек, не оставив ровным счетом никаких следов. Как в воздухе растворились. Ей не слишком нравился Джон Винчестер, но и в роли хладнокровного убийцы собственных сыновей она его представить не могла. Судя по всему, подобного мнения придерживался и Малдер, но в деле пока было слишком много неясностей, чтобы они могли выпустить Джона Винчестера на свободу.

***

Су-Фолс, Южная Дакота

— Да, хорошо. Как только, так сразу. Что-то узнаешь — звони.

Бобби грохнул трубкой о стол и обхватил руками голову. То, что Джон прищучил какую-то луизианскую ведьму, чтоб ее, он уже понял, но последующие события казались тайной, покрытой мраком. Из запертой комнаты, не оставив никаких следов и зацепок, пропадают Дин и Сэм. Следов борьбы или волочения нет, личные вещи на месте, нет лишь только мальчишек. Деньги не тронуты, никаких записок. Номер заперт изнутри. Как раз тогда, когда Джон намеревался разнести половину Америки, лишь бы найти своих мальчиков, приезжают двое из ФБР, вызванные неравнодушными местными, и арестовывают его по подозрению в убийстве. Мало того, увозят в Лафайетт — что логично, потому что ближайшее отделение ФБР находится именно там, и освободить Джона никак не выходит. Там шмонают так, что никакая из липовых корочек не прокатит. Надо искать другой подход.

Калеб пока ищет следы ведьмы, а он еще раз осмотрит место преступления. Не может быть, чтобы там не было абсолютно ничего!

***

Кроули, Луизиана

— Дин, какого черта?! Почему я ничего не могу?

— Следи за языком, Сэмми. Не ты один. Надо думать, как выручить папу и избавиться от этой бутафории, — Дин с отвращением огляделся и сплюнул.

— А я и не думал, что ты знаешь такие умные слова, — ухмыльнулся Сэм щербатым ртом.

— Засохни, мелочь, — беззлобно бросил Дин. — Лучше помоги запихать вон ту штуковину сюда. Уф-ф, надо было лучше мыть полы под кроватью!

Сэм демонстративно вздохнул и повиновался. В такие моменты с братом было лучше не спорить.

***

ФБР, Лафайетт, Луизиана

— То есть, мистер Винчестер, вы утверждаете, что понятия не имеете, куда могли исчезнуть ваши сыновья?

— Да.

— И вы не вступали в конфликт с третьими лицами, которые могли бы их похитить или причинить вред?

— Нет.

— И вы никак не можете объяснить, отчего у порога номера в мотеле остались ботинки ваших детей?

— Нет.

— Что значат ваши слова «видимо, ведьма, помоги»? Вы больны?

— Что?! — Джон вытаращился на допрашивавшего его мужика из ФБР в аккуратном сером костюме. — Я болен не более вас, мистер!

— Малдер. Агент Малдер, — мужик остался невозмутим. — Мистер Винчестер, нам необходима полная информация о том, что произошло, чтобы мы могли найти ваших сыновей как можно скорее. Отвечайте на вопросы более развернуто, пожалуйста.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Джон, — то-то вы меня заперли здесь. Я понятия не имею, что произошло с моими мальчиками. Когда я вернулся, их уже не было. Точка.

— И все же, мистер Винчестер, что значили ваши слова?

Джон смерил Малдера угрюмым взглядом и промолчал. Хоть бы Бобби шевелился поскорее. Торчать в камере у ФБР не самое веселое занятие на свете.

Малдер оценивающе посмотрел на Джона и вздохнул. Скорее бы вернулась Скалли. Уж ей-то наверняка удастся хоть что-то раздобыть! И тогда они или прищучат этого упертого морпеха-сквоттера, или найдут виновника всей этой кутерьмы.

***

Кроули, Луизиана

Скалли осторожно прикрыла за собой хлипкую мотельную дверь. Совершенно точно можно сказать, что следов борьбы здесь не было, и если мальчики и ушли, то по доброй воле и... босиком? Две пары поношенных кроссовок, побольше и поменьше, стояли чуть в стороне от порога.

Вряд ли дети решились уйти босиком в такую погоду. Под ногами чавкала грязь, деревья почти облетели, а по утрам стояли густые молочные туманы. Разглядеть в них кого-то или что-то было невозможно. Именно поэтому и отсеялись возможные свидетели предполагаемого похищения Дина и Сэма Винчестеров, 16 и 12 лет от роду соответственно. В то утро, когда они пропали, туман, по словам соседей, стоял такой, что собственной вытянутой руки не было видно, не то что каких-то злоумышленников. Впрочем, при осмотре удалось выяснить, что никаких криков, воплей, возни и прочих подозрительных звуков не было слышно. Выходит, дети ушли сами? Не взяв ни обуви, ни еды, ни денег?

Что-то в этом деле точно не вязалось. Скалли прошла вглубь номера, огляделась. Самые обычные серо-голубые обои в цветочек на гипсокартонных стенах, незаправленная двуспальная кровать, спальник на полу, два школьных рюкзака и гора немытой посуды в мойке. На столе стояла пачка хлопьев, в чашках в тусклом свете лампы поблескивало молоко. На подоконнике валялась позабытая ручка.

По всей видимости, мальчики жили одни довольно долго и не особо утруждали себя готовкой и уборкой. Скалли прошла мимо мойки и сморщила нос. Плесенью пованивало изрядно. Ее внимание привлекли странные звуки, доносившиеся из-под кровати, будто спорили два тоненьких и писклявых голоска.

— Ай! Я тебе говорил, что полы надо мыть тщательнее!

— Не ругайся, Дин! Что теперь делать с этим клубком?

— Ну размотать мы его точно не размотаем. Хотя попробовать можно. Проклятая ведьма! Ну, раз-два, взяли!

Скалли насторожилась и извлекла пистолет из кобуры. Дин? При чем тут клубки и мытье полов? Она осторожно наклонилась, заглянула под кровать и не смогла сдержать изумленного восклицания. Там два маленьких мальчика, с безымянный палец и мизинец ростом, сосредоточенно раскручивали небольшой клубочек пряжи с торчащими оттуда иглами примерно их размера.

— Тише, Дин, услышит! — запоздало шикнул «мизинец».

— Уже... — обреченно отозвался «безымянный». — Драсте, мэм.

— Здравствуй, — ошарашенно кивнула Скалли, изо всех сил пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Ты, наверное, Дин Винчестер?

Дин хмуро, совсем как отец, кивнул. Был он мал, приземист и даже в уменьшенном виде красив.

— А мы вас ищем, — растерянно сказала Скалли, выкатывая зачем-то носком туфли клубок из-под кровати.

— Нет, мэм, не трогайте это! — в два голоса заорали мальчишки, но было поздно. Сверкнула неяркая зеленоватая вспышка, и Скалли с удивлением рассматривала увеличившихся мальчишек и заметно уменьшившийся мир. Кровать превратилась в неприступную крепость со слоновьими ногами, клубок вырос до размеров небольшого дома, а рядом, видимо, выпав из кармана, валялся...

— Мой телефон?! — Скалли отскочила в сторону, изумленно глядя на огромный механизм ей по пояс. Кнопки теперь были похожи на хорошие пуфики, и речи не было о том, чтобы куда-то позвонить и вызвать подмогу. Черт.

— Мы же предупреждали, мэм, — обреченно сказал парень постарше, Дин. — Не надо было вам это трогать.

— И вы тоже прикоснулись к этому клубку и уменьшились? — зачем-то спросила Скалли, хотя и так все было ясно. Кроме одного: как вообще возможно стать в несколько раз меньше, тронув паршивые смотанные нитки?!

— Ага, — вздохнул Сэм. — Ну и натоптали вы тут! И папу зачем-то забрали. Уж он бы точно придумал, как нас расколдовать.

— Расколдовать, значит. Но колдовства не бывает! — воскликнула Скалли. Был бы здесь Малдер, он наверняка пошутил насчет пришельцев, таинственных клубочков и волшебства.

— Конечно, не бывает, мэм, — как-то слишком покладисто согласился Дин. — И нас нет, и вас нет, и вообще мы снимся друг другу. Да, Сэмми?

— Угу, — ехидно поддакнул младший из братьев. — Не верите, ущипните себя за ногу. И призраков тоже не бывает, и злобных духов, и гулей, и вендиго. Чупакабру тоже, кстати, выдумали.

Скалли посмотрела на несколько разошедшихся и разухмылявшихся Винчестеров и ущипнула себя через юбку. Больно, синяк будет. Надо было щипать слабее. Вокруг ничего не изменилось — кровать высилась громадой Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг, а телефон выглядел как хорошая такая лодка. Мальчики и, видимо, она сама остались прежних размеров.

— Подождите. Дин, ты серьезно говорил про все эти вещи?

Дин устало вздохнул.

— А как вы думаете, мэм? Посмотрите на нас и на комнату. Конечно, это все шуточки. Кстати, Сэм прав. Зря вы забрали папу. Теперь, если дядя Бобби не разберется, то куковать нам так до скончания века.

— Правда, Дин? — Сэм искательно заглянул брату в глаза. — Мы такими и останемся?

— Нет, Сэмми. Я уверен, папа или дядя Бобби непременно что-то придумают, — сурово сказал Дин и многозначительно покосился на Скалли. Сглотнув, она прикрыла глаза в знак того, что принимает правила игры.

Сэм немного успокоился и деловито спросил:

— А вы кто?

— Я специальный агент ФБР Дана Скалли. Мы расследуем... Расследовали ваше исчезновение. Мой напарник Фокс Малдер сейчас разговаривает с вашим отцом.

Мальчишки схоже ухмыльнулись. То, что они братья, выдавала не столько внешняя схожесть, сколько мимика. У них была одинаковая привычка прищуривать глаза, усмехаясь.

— Мисс Скалли, — обворожительно улыбнулся Дин, — а почему федералы расследуют такое элементарное дело? По-моему, мы не входим в круг ваших интересов.

Скалли почувствовала настоятельную потребность присесть или хотя бы прислониться к чему-нибудь. Голова кружилась неимоверно. Вместо этого она выдала самую располагающую к себе из обширного арсенала своих улыбок и сказала:

— Видишь ли, Дин, мы с агентом Малдером занимаемся расследованием дел, в которых может быть замешано что-то необычное. По совокупности признаков и ваше исчезновение было отнесено к таким делам.

— Ух ты! Прямо как мы! — бесхитростно выпалил Сэм и тут же прикрыл рот ладонью, но Скалли уже услышала то, что хотела.

— Что значит «прямо как мы»? — спросила она, не обращая внимания на устрашающую жестикуляцию Дина. — Это как-то связано с тем, что лежало в бардачке вашей машины?

***

Кроули, Луизиана

Бобби остановил старенький пикапчик у зазывно мигавшей вывески, извещавшей, что в мотеле «Голубые сосны» появились свободные места. Он немного потрепался с симпатичной администраторшей средних лет, выслушал жалобы, что ФБР сегодня распугало всех постояльцев и верной половины выручки как не бывало. Двух мальчишек она помнила, а как же, один даже пытался ее закадрить, но не тут-то было, не на такую напал. Впрочем, мечтательная улыбочка ее выдавала с потрохами. Отойдя, Бобби ухмыльнулся — ай да Дин, ай да прохвост!

Главное он узнал — дети похищены не были. Кумушки, подобные пухленькой администраторше, подмечают всех и вся. Если уж эта дамочка не заметила никого незнакомого и подозрительного, то парни должны быть где-то тут. Пожалуй, стоит тщательно осмотреть номер. Там непременно должно отыскаться что-то новенькое.

«Что-то новенькое» он увидел, едва переступил через порог. На полу валялся чей-то мобильник. Вряд ли он мог принадлежать кому-то из Винчестеров. Скорее уж, его обронил кто-то из ФБР. Кстати, это не их епархия. Какого черта они сунулись сюда? Им тут точно делать нечего, и если у Джона нашли его богатую коллекцию «липы», то куковать ему там до скончания века.

Так, кроссовки. Бобби усмехнулся краем губ, вспомнив, как в Диновы кроссовки однажды напудярил лужу подобранный Сэмми котяра и как потом прятался сам Сэм. Он кашлянул и вновь посерьезнел. Калеб, когда звонил, сказал, что ведьму он нашел, вытряс, что именно она заколдовала, но насчет самого механизма колдовства молчала как в рот воды набрала, и никакие методы убеждения, даже самые изощренные, не могли ее разговорить. Джон насыпал ей соли на хвост, и она решила немного отомстить и заодно развлечься. Но вот как именно...

Ага, вот и оно. Бобби приметил небольшой клубок зеленой шерсти и только было нагнулся, чтобы его поднять, как раздался трехголосый писклявый вопль:

— Стойте! Не трогайте!

Сингер опустил протянутую руку и обернулся к подкроватью — именно оттуда и доносились голоса. На него смотрели уменьшившиеся в несколько раз братья и симпатичная рыжая женщина в деловом костюме.

Бобби в замешательстве огладил бороду ладонью и пропыхтел:

— Так вот вы где, значит, прячетесь. А вас тут полстраны с собаками ищет! Вы хоть знаете, что отца по подозрению в убийстве фбровцы сцапали?

— Угу, знаем, — мрачно кивнул Дин. — Говори потише, дядя Бобби, уши болят. Ты ж теперь вон какой здоровый, не то что мы. Это, кстати, агент Скалли из ФБР, настоящая, спецотдел.

Агент Скалли вежливо поздоровалась — с ее нынешними размерами это смотрелось комично. Представившись в ответ, Бобби почувствовал себя Гулливером в стране лилипутов.

— Вам там на полу не надоело? — спросил он.

— Надоело, — согласился Сэм. — Дядя Бобби, а подними нас на стол! А то тут ветер дует, холодно.

Если с подъемом мальчишек сложностей не возникло — протяни ладонь, чтобы парни забрались, и высади их на столе, — то со Скалли было посложнее. Бобби под хихиканье и смешки братьев все никак не мог решиться, как именно ее ухватить, когда рыжая агент решительно шагнула к нему на ладонь и спокойно сошла с нее на столешницу.

— И где вы прятались, обормоты? — сурово спросил Бобби. — Ни в жисть не поверю, что Джон вас не нашел.

Дин неожиданно отвел взгляд и проворчал:

— Не нашел. Потому что тогда нас тут не было.

— А где ж вы были? — фыркнул Бобби. — Инопланетяне забрали?

Скалли насторожила ушки. Малдера бы сюда, сразу нашел бы родственные души!

— Не инопланетяне. Гномики. Когда найдем ведьму, дайте ее мне. У меня к ней большие счеты, — буркнул Дин, с отвращением срывая с плеч что-то очень кружавчатое и, несомненно, девчачье.

— Ка-акие еще гномики?!

— Гномские гномики, — сказал Сэм, заступаясь, и заработал мрачный взгляд Дина. — Ну, фэйре, мелкие такие. Эта гадская ведьма закинула нас к ним, а те давай над нами издеваться. Вон, Дина во что-то непонятное нарядили, меня танцевать заставили.

— Следи за языком, молодой человек, — бросил Бобби. — И как вы оттуда вырвались?

— А у меня в кармане чисто случайно завалялась дробь и всякая железная мелочь, — невозмутимо сказал Дин. — Жаль, я об этом вспомнил только когда они заставили меня танцевать что-то вроде балета. Помнишь, как вы с папой меня гоняли по всей этой кельтской мифологии? Ни о чем не проси, одолжений не делай, ничего не бери, в случае чего отмахивайся железом, как от призрака. Захочешь, не забудешь.

Сэм смешливо фыркнул в кулак.

— Не верь ему, дядя Бобби. Он своими шуточками так там всех достал, что они снова выпихнули нас сюда.

Дин сохранял серьезность, но глаза у него улыбались. Скалли поймала себя на том, что совершенно неприлично любуется этим мальчишкой, и смутилась, кашлянув.

— Ой, тут же гражданский! — встрепенулся Сэм, но тут же затих под взглядом Скалли.

— Я федеральный агент. Гражданские здесь, кажется, все-таки вы, — спокойно сказала она. — Мистер Сингер, я не верю в паранормальные явления — большинство из тех, что мне встречались, можно было объяснить с помощью науки и логики, но тут я пасую. Что это?

Бобби едва сдержал не подобающую случаю ухмылку.

— Это ведьма, агент Скалли. Она прокляла мальчиков, а вы совершенно случайно попали под раздачу.

Скалли услышала, как Сэм шепнул брату: «Спорим, она сейчас закричит, что ведьм не бывает, что ее разыгрывают, и грохнется в обморок?». А не дождетесь, хладнокровно подумала она и деловито спросила:

— Как снять проклятие? Чем я могу помочь?

Сингер строго взглянул на раздухарившихся мальчишек, те увяли, и лишь открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как раздалась пронзительная трель мобильника. Скалли слегка поморщилась, братья синхронно зажали уши руками.

— Это мой! — сказала она, перекрикивая мелодию. — Возьмите трубку, и если звонит агент Малдер, скажите, что со мной все в порядке.

Бобби хмыкнул, но нажал на кнопку.

— Скалли, где ты? — спросил напористый мужской голос. — Мы тебя уже потеряли. Джон Винчестер до сих пор молчит и смотрит в стол.

— Агент Скалли в полном порядке, но к телефону пока подойти не может, — вежливо сказал Бобби.

— Кто это? — насторожился Малдер. — Где Скалли?

Скалли пантомимой показала, что невероятно занята где-то в другой комнате, не тревожить и не кантовать. Бобби усмехнулся и повторил:

— Она работает в другом здании. Как только освободится, я попрошу ее вам перезвонить.

Пискнул телефон, и Бобби осторожно положил его на стол.

— Сюда не примчится вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать, чтобы спасти вас? — спросил он.

Скалли улыбнулась и отрицательно покачала головой. Ей начинали нравиться и эти мальчишки, и друг их отца. Даже присматриваться было не надо, чтобы заметить, как бережно и даже в некотором роде трепетно они относятся друг к другу. Странно, но Джон Винчестер не произвел на нее впечатления человека, склонного к сантиментам. Из документов было ясно, что мать мальчиков трагически погибла в пожаре много лет назад, и с тех пор на одном месте они не задерживались. Однако реальность сейчас вступала в противоречие с бумагами. И сам Джон, и его дети характеризовались как семья с асоциальными наклонностями, не имеющая постоянного места жительства. И хотя она старалась не судить о людях до того, как хоть сколько-нибудь хорошо узнает их, после чтения краткого отчета тут все казалось довольно ясно, и она недоумевала, отчего Малдер так ухватился за это дело. Несчастный случай или же отец сам убил своих сыновей — из отчетов полиции и социальных служб следовало, что Джон Винчестер служил во Вьетнаме и не отличался кроткостью нрава и уравновешенностью. Чего стоил случай, когда он до полусмерти избил мужчину из соседнего номера, причем причина так и осталась невыясненной. И пострадавший, и сам Винчестер на удивление синхронно отмолчались. Теперь же... Она невольно посмотрела на себя, на парней и перевела взгляд на возвышавшегося над ними Сингера. Братья выглядели измученными и крепились из последних сил. В глубине глаз Сингера мелькала озабоченность, но он ее глушил незамысловатыми шутками.

— Мистер Сингер, — настойчиво повторила она. — Как снимается это... проклятье? Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Вы — ничем. Разойдитесь-ка на противоположные концы стола. Дин, смотри и запоминай. Я сейчас сожгу этот чертов клубок. Руками не брать, лучше всего поддеть его чем-нибудь железным.

Дин скривился и возвел глаза к небу. Весь его вид говорил, что все это ему известно давным-давно, едва ли не с пеленок, и зачем говорить о таких очевидных вещах в присутствии гражданских. Скалли он все-таки считал гражданской, несмотря на наличие у нее удостоверения ФБР и табельного оружия.

Сэм нетерпеливо притопывал ногой, стоя у края стола и с нетерпением дожидаясь возвращения к обычным размерам. Скалли бы не сказала, что подобная ситуация ему в новинку. Скорее это выглядело как неприятная повинность, к которой уже успели привыкнуть, осточертевшая причем по самое не могу. Сама она не могла похвастаться той же невозмутимостью. Ее подмывало или незаметно еще раз ущипнуть себя за руку, или потереть глаза.

Всю свою жизнь она руководствовалась логикой и научным подходом, но тут они не действовали. Она никак не могла поверить, что по всей Америке действует тайная организация охотников, которая преследует то, что живет во тьме и не только, и оберегает обычных людей — гражданских — от всевозможной нечисти: злобных призраков, гулей, вендиго, ведьм, полтергейстов, демонов, языческих божеств, штриг, вампиров и многих других созданий, о существовании которых она если и подозревала, то очень смутно. По сути, они занимались примерно тем же, что и они с Малдером, но имели при этом гораздо меньше средств и полномочий. Понятно, что наверняка они при этом преступали закон — косвенным подтверждением этому служили найденные в бардачке Джона Винчестера фальшивые удостоверения различных федеральных ведомств. Только, в отличие от нее и Малдера, эти люди не получали зарплату и не имели никаких льгот. Максимум, на что они могли рассчитывать, это без последствий убраться из очередного заштатного городишки. Большинство из них стало охотниками не от хорошей жизни — чаще всего от лап, когтей или клыков нечисти гиб кто-то из их родственников, но существовали и целые династии охотников, как, к примеру, те же Винчестеры.

Для Скалли это стало откровением. Подумать только, раньше она считала Малдера чудиком за его убежденность в существовании правительственного заговора! Эти же люди твердо знали, что правительство тут ни при чем. Просто если есть то, что живет во тьме, значит, должны быть и те, кто будет с этим бороться. Скалли пробирала невольная дрожь, когда она видела, как спокойно и невозмутимо об этом говорил Дин, когда они сидели под кроватью. Сэм, видимо, был с ним не во всем согласен, но в спор не вступал. Семейное дело, сказали они.

Скалли уже было ясно, что Джон Винчестер невиновен и его надо выпустить. Хотя вопрос с фальшивками в его машине оставался открытым. Как ей ни претило злоупотребление полномочиями, по всему выходило, что придется его прикрыть и отпустить на свободу. Нужна для этого была самая малость — всего лишь снова стать обычного размера.

Бобби Сингер крякнул, склонившись над ведьминским клубком, что-то вспыхнуло и затрещало. Скалли непроизвольно прикрыла глаза ладонью, защищаясь от слишком яркого света, и внезапно почувствовала, что теряет равновесие, а кости неприятно растягиваются, увеличиваясь и причиняя сильную боль. Суставы хрустнули, и, извернувшись, она упала на пол, ударившись копчиком о цементный пол. Бывало и больнее. Рядом вскрикнул Сэм. Дина слышно не было.

Скалли открыла глаза и обнаружила себя лежащей среди обломков, оставшихся от стола. Рядом потирали ушибленные бока Дин и Сэм. Выглядели они как самые обычные мальчишки их возраста, разве что чуть более измученными. Скалли перевела взгляд на кровать. Та больше не выглядела прибежищем инопланетного великана, а была самой обыкновенной, с продавленным матрасом и сбившимся покрывалом.

Сингер галантно подал ей руку, помогая подняться. Она машинально отряхнула юбку от сора и щепок и повернулась к братьям, но те прекрасно обошлись и без ее помощи. Она в который раз поразилась, как нежно и бережно они относятся друг другу. Это выглядело довольно неожиданно для их возраста.

— Спасибо, мистер Сингер, — вежливо сказала она. — Ваша помощь была неоценима. Я рада, что мальчики... нашлись.

Бобби смущенно улыбнулся в усы и пригладил кепку.

— А что теперь с папой? — жестко спросил Дин, сверкнув глазами, будто ему не в новинку было сначала уменьшаться, прятаться под кроватью, танцевать у эльфов или как их там, а потом становиться снова обычным. — Теперь-то вы его отпустите?

Скалли замялась.

— Понимаешь, Дин... Тут не все так просто. Я попрошу агента Малдера освободить вашего отца, но я не могу сказать, когда именно он вернется. Все портят фальшивки, найденные в бардачке вашей машины. Их никуда не деть.

Сэм упрямо выпятил вперед подбородок.

— А если они сами куда-нибудь денутся? Ну, бывает же такое, агент Скалли.

Скалли покачала головой.

— Не в нашем отделе, Сэм. У нас это невозможно.

— Знаете, мэм, — вкрадчиво сказал Бобби, оглаживая сивую бороду, — Джон Винчестер — это лучший охотник, которого я знаю — а я знаю многих. Ни одна тварь не уходила от него живой. И пока он торчит у вас в ФБР, кто знает, какая гадость могла очнуться от спячки и кого она сожрала. И сколько невинных гражданских погибнет, пока он будет хлебать баланду в тюрьме.

Скалли припомнила несколько особо памятных случаев и зябко передернула плечами. Там была действительно гадость. И подумать только, с кем бы они с Малдером могли столкнуться, если бы не эти люди. Она глубоко вздохнула, сдаваясь, взяла телефон и набрала номер.

— Малдер, это я. Я нашла мальчиков. Они живы и здоровы. Освободи Джона Винчестера прямо сейчас, пока он не подал на нас в суд за неправомерное заключение под стражу, — краем глаза она заметила, как при этих словах переглянулись братья с фирменными одинаковыми усмешками. — Э-э-э, Малдер, я потом тебе все объясню. Это очень долгая история. Да, как только приеду в Лафайетт. Думаю, не стоит. Он наверняка в состоянии добраться до Кроули в одиночку. Нет, Малдер, с ними все хорошо. Я потом тебе все расскажу. До встречи.

— Папа приедет? — непосредственно спросил Сэм.

— Приедет, — улыбнулась Скалли. — Думаю, через пару часов. Пожалуй, мне пора.

Бобби помялся-помялся, смял кепку в кулаке, открыв взорам сизую макушку, и отозвал Скалли в сторонку.

— Теперь моя очередь вас благодарить. У мальчиков никого нет, кроме Джона, — выдавил он. — Мы обычно не работаем с властями, но... Вот мой номер. Если вам нужно будет изгнать разбушевавшегося духа или просто понадобится консультация, я к вашим услугам.

Скалли внимательно посмотрела на него и сказала:

— Спасибо, мистер Сингер. Я ценю это. И извините за нескромный вопрос: почему вы начали охотиться?

Бобби помрачнел.

— Моя жена, Карен, умерла, когда в нее вселился демон. После этого я начал копать вглубь. Ну и вот, собственно.

— Простите, мистер Сингер. Примите мои соболезнования. Благодарю вас за помощь. Это был весьма необычный опыт, — Скалли усмехнулась краешком губ.

— Ничего страшного. Спасибо вам за Джона. Звоните в любое время, буду рад помочь.

Бобби направился к Винчестерам, помочь собрать сумки, а Скалли зашагала к выходу, кинув на них прощальный взгляд. Пожалуй, сейчас ее привычный скептицизм дал глубокую трещину. Будет довольно непривычно жить, зная, что во тьме всегда что-то есть. Впрочем, понимание того, что есть и те, кто истребляет это «что-то», давало некоторое успокоение.

Вернувшись в Лафайетт, она первым делом сожгла фальшивки, принадлежавшие Джону Винчестеру. На вопрос Малдера, что же там случилось, она многозначительно приподняла бровь и честно призналась, что он ей не поверит и правильно сделает. Порой у нее возникал соблазн достать визитку Бобби Сингера и позвонить, когда попадались особо заковыристые дела. Но она неизменно преодолевала соблазн, и дела в большинстве случаев им с Малдером удавалось раскрутить самостоятельно. Больше про Винчестеров она не слышала и вспомнила о них лишь через много лет, когда ими вновь заинтересовалось ФБР, но уже по более прозаической причине. Виктор Хенриксен, с которым она пару раз пересекалась по служебным делам, был твердо убежден, что они дьяволы во плоти, серийные убийцы и осквернители могил. Он приходил к ней разузнать, за что привлекался их отец, но она сослалась на нехватку времени и плохую память. Пожалуй, больше Скалли им помочь ничем не могла.

И все же что-то ее кольнуло, когда по телевизору объявили о гибели Хенриксена и двух братьев-преступников Винчестеров. Фото на экране дали ей возможность удостовериться, что это все-таки были они, возмужавшие, повзрослевшие и странным образом погрустневшие. Наверняка они были хорошими людьми. Жаль, что все закончилось именно так. Жаль, что все заканчивается именно так.

Нет никакого правительственного заговора, что бы ни говорил Малдер. Есть только люди, монстры и те, кто с ними борется. Были, есть и будут. А к какой категории принадлежать, каждый решает сам.


End file.
